Two Girls, Two Hearts
by Woody K
Summary: Erza and Lucy are spending time at the blonde's family beach house and go for a stroll on the beach. During their walk, the redhead decides to reveal her secret romantic feelings for Lucy and discovers its the same for the blonde. Request from imerik001.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at the beach, as the sun was shining brightly down on the beach. The only two people strolling down the hot and smooth sand, were two young ladies who were both 18 or 19 years old; Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia. They had taken a break from their training in magic and decided to spend quality time at Lucy's family beach house. The blonde had invited Erza to spend time together at the beach and the redhead at happily accepted her offer.

Both Erza and Lucy were wearing very sexy and appealing swimsuits as they walked along the beach. Lucy was wearing a very sexy pink bikini and Erza was wearing a black bikini with bright red lace lining. They both even had their long red/blonde hair tied into a ponytail. In a way it was funny, when the blonde and redhead first met, they were at odds with each other and the rest of their teammates were intimidated by Erza; as she was cold, distant and unfriendly towards the members of her Guild. But during the past few months, it had been Lucy that was able to bring out the other side of the redhead; a very protective and caring person. Both girls had spent plenty of time together, becoming the best of friends.

"Thanks for inviting me to hang out and spend time with you Lucy. It's been a long time since I've ever been at the beach." Erza stated while stretching her arms as she and the blonde continued walking.

"Anytime Erza. I'd prefer spending time with you than Natsu or anyone else on our team." Lucy stated, while smiling brightly at her best friend, which she returned.

That was the one thing she had liked about the blonde; her bubbly,easy going, naive and friendly personality. Over the few past months, Erza had developed romantic feelings for Lucy. While they had continued walking on the beach, the redhead couldn't help but admire the blonde's very hot and sexy appealing bodily features; she had an hourglass shape figure, perky breasts that were small sized, either A or B cup and a very hot butt that was suitable for slapping.

"Maybe I should tell Lucy how I truly feel about her. After all, she did help bring my true self out from my cold, aloof and unfriendly half. If she hadn't...we would never have become the best of friends." Erza mentally said to herself, while contemplating about whether or not to reveal her sexuality to the blonde.

"Such a damn hot ass you've got Lucy." The redhead stated, smiling while secretly checking out the blonde's super hot and sexy butt as they continued walking.

"Hey Lucy...can I tell you something?" Erza asked, as she felt that now was the perfect time to confess her feelings for her best friend.

"Sure Erza. What do you need to tell me?" The blonde asked, as she was curious to what the redhead had to say to her.

"Do you...like me more than just a friend and teammate?" The redhead asked softly, which caught Lucy by surprise.

"What do you mean by... like you more than just as a friend or teammate?" The blonde asked, as she was confused and didn't understand Erza's question.

"There's something that I need to tell you Lucy...and I need you to promise not to freak out or look at me weird." Erza stated, as she knew she had to be forthcoming with the blonde to help her understand what she was saying.

"Erza, we're best friends. You can tell me anything and I promise I won't freak out or look at you weird." Lucy stated, promising and assuring the redhead that she wouldn't react negatively after learning what she had to tell to her.

"Lucy, I want you to know to know that I'm only attracted other girls and that I have romantic feelings for you." The redhead replied, as she wanted to get straight to the point.

"You're...You're attracted to me?" The blonde asked, while smiling and blushing after learning about her best friend's sexuality and true feelings towards her.

"Yeah...despite how we started out; when we first, you and the others were intimidated by me. But you...you were the only one who ever showed me any true kindness and brought my true self out. If you don't feel the same way...I'd understand. I just want you to know...that I-I love you." The redhead stated, while also blushing as this had been awkward for her to say...even though it felt good to get her deepest secret off her chest and telling Lucy how she truly felt about her.

"Erza...I feel the same way about you. The day we first met, I was scared of you, but then I saw the pain you kept bottled inside through your eyes and knew you needed a friend to turn to." Lucy stated, smiling as she confessed that she felt the same ways towards the redhead.

"You know, I was planning on confessing first...but you must've read my mind and beat me to the punch." The blonde stated, while joking that she had planned on coming clean about her sexuality first and Erza couldn't help but chuckle softly at her bubbly friends joke.

"How about we take our new relationship slow like?" The redhead asked smiling, while admiring the beauty of Lucy's amber gold eyes.

"Like how?" The blonde asked also smiling and admiring the beauty of Erza's crimson red eyes.

"Like this..." Erza answered seductively, while slowly wrapping her right arm around Lucy's sexy hot and slender waist...and slowly leaned in while closing her eyes.

Lucy couldn't but blush, as the sexy redhead had wrapped her right arm around her waist and pulled her in close. She also slowly leaned in and closed her eyes, as she and Erza were about to lock lips...and share their first kiss. As their lips had first touched, both girls moaned as they tasted each others lips, along with feeling how warm and tender their lips felt as they continued to kiss. As the continued to savor every moment of their first kiss; Erza had placed her left hand on Lucy's left hip and the blonde had brought both her hands up to cup and caress the redhead's face. The two young girls had blushed, as they felt their bra covered boobs press and rub up against each other.

"Damn, that was hot. You sure know how to kiss Lucy." Erza stated, as she licked her own lips and moaned as she enjoyed tasting the blonde's as they kissed.

"You're not a bad kisser yourself Erza. You're also hot too sexy." The blonde stated playfully, as she had enjoyed kissing her redhead best friend, who was now her new girlfriend for the first time.

"Wanna kiss some more?" Erza would ask teasingly, which earned a playful giggle from her blonde girlfriend.

"Of course we can course more silly." Lucy stated before closing her eyes and leaning in as she and the redhead had locked lips again.

As they kissed, Lucy had moved her hands up and down Erza's sexy slim back, which earned a soft moan from her redhead girlfriend. As they continued to make out, Erza had moved both her hands from Lucy's waist and hip...and clutching for her blonde girlfriend's super sexy ass. Lucy had made a soft gasp after feeling the redhead's hands and fingers touching her butt cheeks, and blushed as she moaned into the kiss. Normally, she would've swatted her girlfriend's hands off and away from her butt, but she instead let Erza playfully grab and caress her hot, irresistible and sexy bouncy butt cheeks.

"Grabbing my ass? I had no idea you were that kinky Erza." Lucy asked teasingly after she and the redhead pulled away to breathe.

"Well, it's not like I could pass up the opportunity. Plus, you do have a super hot, cute and sexy ass Lucy." The redhead stated while blushing at her choice of words, along with Lucy, whom was blushing madly about the comment about her butt.

"Thanks for the compliment Erza. You're ass is just as hot as mine." The blonde stated while still blushing about her girlfriend's compliment about her super hot cheeks.

"You've also got super cute breasts Lucy. Are they real?" The redhead stated while teasingly asking about her blonde girlfriend's cute small tits.

"Would you like to see and touch them yourself?" Lucy asked while blushing madly at Erza's comment about her breasts and at her own words about letting her girlfriend touching her boobs!

"I-If you'd like to show me." Erza stated while also blushing at the opportunity of touching the small sized breasts with her own hands!

"Well...alright." Her blonde girlfriend answered while slowly undoing the knot behind her upper back and lifting up her bikini top.

Both Lucy and Erza blushed after she lifted up the bikini top...revealing the blonde's small and cute B cup breasts. The redhead would smile as she raised her hands and playfully pinched the nipples.

"Wow, you've got real cute small boobies Lucy." Her redhead girlfriend stated, while playfully massaging the breasts and smiling as Lucy moaned, while blushing at the small hot and innocent act.

"Thanks Erza." Lucy stated as she and Erza locked lips in a sweet tender kiss and the redhead had another playful idea cross her mind.

"Say Lucy...isn't that glare out on the ocean beautiful?" Erza asked while pointing out to the sea...and having her blonde girlfriend having her back turned towards her.

"Yeah, it sure is beautiful. I could stare at it all day." The blonde stated, while admiring the beauty of the sun's reflection shining brightly on the ocean's surface.

While Lucy was admiring the beauty of the glare and reflection shining brightly on the ocean, Erza had playfully and slowly reached for and pulled back on the blonde's bikini bottom, admiring how super hot and sexy her Lucy's ass was.

"Such a damn hot ass you've got babe." Erza stated, as she playfully caressed the hot cheeks and her blonde girlfriend blushed as she felt her redhead girlfriend pull down her bikini bottom and caressing her cheeks.

"Go ahead, touch and grab it as much as you like babe." Lucy stated as she playfully shook her butt and Erza was more than happy to take her girlfriend up on her offer.

She had playfully slapped the super hot butt cheeks; right, left, right, left, right, left and stopped as both girls giggled. Lucy had giggled as she felt each slap and Erza couldn't help but smile after seeing how bouncy the cheeks were as she smacked them. The blonde had pulled her bikini bottom back up, covering her bare naked ass and her top, covering her breasts. She and Erza had locked lips in a heated make out session, enjoying every moment as they kissed and every second of their playful sexy moment.

"Want to go for a swim babe?" Erza asked, smiling brightly at her cute blonde girlfriend.

"You bet Erza. Want to swim with our bikini's on or...naked?" Lucy asked while blushing on asking how her redhead girlfriend wanted to go swimming.

"Let's swim with our bikini's on for now Lucy. We can try swimming...naked next time." Erza stated, while also blushing on her blonde girlfriend's question.

"Say Lucy...why don't we have a little race? I have a very special surprise for us in the beach house." The redhead added, while stating she had something special planned for them both.

"What kind of surprise babe?" The blonde asked, as she was curious to what her redhead girlfriend had in store for them.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Erza stated with a playful smile on her face.

"If you beat me to the water first, I'll tell you. But if I win, I'll tell you when we go inside the beach house." The redhead stated, while offering her blonde girlfriend a friendly wager.

"Oh, you're on Erza." Lucy stated, smiling at the wager her girlfriend offered her and was eager to learn what the surprise was.

"Okay, ready?" Erza asked as she was going to signal for them both to start running.

"Go!" The redhead stated before she and the blonde made a dash for the water!

The small race between the two girlfriends was a pretty short and easy one, as they were neck and neck...but it ended with Erza being the winner, with Lucy right behind her.

"Sorry babe, I win." The redhead stated while playfully smacking the blonde's cute butt, which earned a cute yelp from her Lucy, whom smiled at her.

"Oh, that's alright Erza. I'll beat you the next time we race." The blonde stated as she and Erza shared a sweet innocent kiss and smiled at each other.

The two girlfriends had spent the next couple of hours swimming in the ocean, playfully splashing at each other and chasing after the other. While they were resting on the beach after stepping out of the water, they had sat next to each other as they watched the sun set. They had also shared multiple tender kisses, nose to nose and smiling lovingly at each other.

"Ready to go in the house Lucy?" Erza asked, as she knew that it was almost reaching night time.

"Yeah, let's head inside and call it a day babe." Lucy stated as she and Erza had headed for the beach house while holding hands


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the beach house, Lucy and Erza had spent most of the day either sun bathing by the swimming pool or watching TV in the living. Right now, they were having a movie marathon by watching the entire Taken film trilogy staring Liam Neeson and Maggie Grace and Jason Bourne Trilogy starring Matt Damon. They were currently watching the first Taken movie, where Neeson's character, Bryan Mills had gone to Paris to rescue his daughter, played by Grace, whom had been targeted and abducted by an Albanian human trafficking ring.

While they were watching the film, the two girlfriends were having a make out session on the couch. Lucy laid on top of Erza as they kissed while watching the movie. They would share multiple tender kisses, nose to nose and smiled softly at each other as they playfully rubbed their noses together. They had glanced back to the movie, seeing Mills breaking into the Albanian mob's construction site safe house and rescuing another kidnapped teenage girl from the Albanians while getting into a gun fight with the human traffickers.

"So what do you think of the movie so far Erza?" Lucy asked while holding and caressing the redhead's face in her own hands.

"It does has a lot of interesting and intense moments babe. I'd hate to find out what Bryan is going to do the man who kidnapped his daughter though." Erza answered showing she found the part when Mill found and attacked the spotter at the airport and shoot out at the construction site.

They had gone straight back to making out as they kissed and felt their tongues wrapped around and wrestling for dominance. As they kissed, Erza had once again playfully and mischievously pulled down her blonde girlfriend's cute pink bikini bottom. Lucy had blushed as she felt her girlfriend pulling her bikini bottom down...and she didn't care; as they were now girlfriends they had gotten used to revealing their feminine features and being touched at their private parts. As the continued kissing, the redhead had naturally ran her hands all over the blonde's irresistible smoking hot ass and Lucy blushed further, as she felt Erza playfully rubbing the cheeks.

"You sure like touching my butt, don't you Erza?" The blonde asked with the blush visible on her face after they broke the kiss.

"I can't help it Lucy. It's pretty hard not to touch." The redhead stated while she kissed her girlfriend's left cheek and her hands continued caressing Lucy's sexy butt cheeks.

That comment made her blonde girlfriend blush even more and Erza couldn't help but chuckle, as Lucy's face was more red than her hair. After she came back to her senses, Lucy had naturally brushed Erza's hands off her butt and pulled her bikini bottom back on...but not before they shared another innocent sweet kiss.

"By, the way...do you want to know about that surprise I had for us?" Erza asked, as she promised the blonde she'd tell her about the surprise she had planned for them.

"Yeah, I'd like to know. What do you have in mind for us babe?" Lucy asked, as she was curious by what her beautiful redhead had in mind for them.

"I was...well, kind of wondering...if..." The redhead slowly started, but hesitated as she was worried if Lucy would freak out by what she was about to say.

"Wondering about what? Erza, you don't have to be nervous. Just go ahead and say it." The blonde gentle stated, while reassuring her girlfriend that she didn't have to worry about her freaking out.

"If you'd like to take a shower with me." Erza stated gently while hoping that her blonde girlfriend wouldn't react so negatively.

"You mean...as in, taking a shower t-together?" Lucy asked, while being taken back by such a shocking request and blushing at the thought of them showering together...naked.

"Well, yeah...I mean if you don't want to." The redhead stated, while glancing away sadly...thinking that her blonde would say 'no'.

"No, no...I would love to take a shower with you Erza. It's just that..." The blonde started off, while trying to reassure her redhead that she wouldn't mind showering her...but stopped mid-sentence.

"It's just, what?" Erza asked, as she knew what had made Lucy pause for a short while.

"I've just never...showered with another girl before." Lucy answered, stating that she had never taken a shower with another girl before.

"Me neither...but I'm looking forward to my first time, especially with a smoking and sexy hot blonde that I know." The redhead stated smiling and flirting with Lucy, which earned a blush from her blonde girlfriend.

"Well, I'm looking forward to my first time as well...especially with a super sexy and beautiful redhead I know of." The blonde stated back, while smiling and flirting with her redhead girlfriend.

The two girls had shared a loving passionate kiss and leaned back against the sofa, continuing to watch the movie. The rest of the movie had pretty interesting; after Bryan had learned of an Albanian safe house and found the man who kidnapped his daughter; he killed his men and tortured him in the basement of a vacant building to know where she was. After the man revealed he sold her daughter to another human trafficker, Bryan killed him by electrocuting him. After he got all the information he needed from someone he thought was his friend, Bryan had infiltrated the main trafficker's home and had to fight his way to a yacht that belonged to a Syrian Shiek. Once he had killed all the Shiek's bodyguards and the man himself, he and his daughter, Kim, were finally reunited and returned home to Los Angeles.

"Ready for that shower Lucy?" Erza asked while smiling at her blonde...whom smiled back at her.

"I'm ready Erza. Let's some body wash and hair conditioner and we're all set." Lucy replied back, stating what they needed and shared a sweet tender kiss.

After getting the said bathing items, along with a body scrubber from the closet Erza and Lucy had walked entered the blonde's bathroom in her personal bedroom. The shower was a simple medium sized walk in with a sliding door, along with a custom built 'seat' in the rear right corner.

"You've got a pretty neat bathroom Lucy." Erza stated as she glanced around and seeing it was perfect for their private romantic moment.

"Thanks Erza. So I guess...we should get down to it." The blonde stated while blushing softly, as she glanced up and down...checking out her redhead's sexy and appealing features; her hourglass shape and hot breasts, which were slightly bigger than hers, probably B or C cup.

"We probably should sexy." The redhead stated smiling, as she knew her blonde girlfriend was examining her body and checking out her boobs.

The two girls had locked lips in a passionate kiss and removed each other's bikinis; their tops first, bottoms last. Once they had pulled away to breathe, both Erza and Lucy blushed after seeing how sexy and hot they both looked completely n*** in front of each other. The moment Lucy had turned her back to open the sliding door, Erza had once again playfully slapped her girlfriend's super hot and irresistible ass, which earned a yelp from the blonde. Lucy had turned to smile at her redhead girl and seductively pulled her inside the shower by hand with Erza closing the door behind them.

Once the water had started running and pouring down the shower head, both girls had sighed softly as Lucy had set the valve in the center; making the water warm. As they let the warm soothing water pour down on them, Lucy and Erza had wrapped their arms around each other, playfully and seductively running their hands up and down their bodies. They had ran their hands up and down backs, caressing down their slim sexy legs up to their sexy ass and playfully tangling their fingers in the other red/blonde locks while cupping each other's beautiful face.

Once they pulled away, Erza had soaked the body scrubber with the warm water and poured the body wash all over it. Once she had squeezed it three-four times, the body wash foamed into soap and both slowly and seductively rubbed the scrubber all over her blonde girlfriend's sexy nude form. The redhead had wrapped one arm around Lucy's slim waist, to keep her close as she scrubbed her naked body. The blonde had blushed as Erza had rubbed the scrubber up and down her back, playfully rubbing the sponge around her hot sexy ass and up/down her legs. Lucy had had blushed further as she felt her redhead girlfriend playfully giving her butt cheeks a firm rub with the scrubber and the two girls locked lips in a playful tender kiss.

Erza had continued scrubbing her adorable blonde's nude body, moving both her hands and sponge up front to Lucy's chest. She had scrubbed the body sponge around Lucy's cute small sized breasts, which earned a small yelp of surprise and soft moans from her girlfriend. The redhead smiled as she continued playfully scrubbing and fondling the small tits before moving her hands lower to Lucy's stomach. Lucy had giggled softly as she felt Erza's hands and fingers gently brushing up against her belly as the redhead rubbed the sponge.

"You ticklish around your stomach Lucy?" Erza asked while smiling after hearing the sweet and adorable giggles coming from her blonde girlfriend's lips.

"Yeah, I'm very ticklish around my stomach Erza." The blonde stated, while softly recovering from her small giggling fit.

The redhead had offered the body sponge to her and Lucy had gladly accepted it. She had given Erza the exact same treatment she had had given her, differently. She had scrubbed the body sponge around her girlfriend's chest down to her medium sized boobs, which earned a soft moan from the redhead. The blonde had then moved her hands down from Erza's breasts to her sexy and appealing stomach. The redhead had moaned softly as she felt Lucy's hands and fingers softly caress her strong firm lower stomach, due to years of training and multiple battles. Lucy had continued scrubbing Erza's stomach until moving her hands and gently stroking the sponge up and down the redhead's sexy back.

Erza had moaned softly after feeling her girlfriend's hands rubbing the body sponge up and down her back. She had leaned in and captured Lucy's lips in a passionate kiss, while reaching for and clutching onto the blonde's butt. Lucy blushed and quivered in excitement, as Erza rubbed her thumbs around in a slow circular motion. Both girls had locked lips in multiple tender kisses, nose to nose and smiled lovingly at each other. Their breasts that had been pressed up close to each other, had bushed up and flickered against each other stiffened from the hot and sexy moment between them. Once the water had rinsed the soap covering their bodies, they continued to make out until they pulled away due to lack of air.

"So what did you think of your first time babe?" Erza asked while playfully squeezing Lucy's super hot and sexy butt cheeks.

"It was a wonderful experience, especially because it was with you Erza." Lucy answered with love in her eyes before kissing her beautiful redhead.

The two girls had stepped out of the shower and got dressed to turn in for bed. Thankfully, Lucy's parents had bought plenty of clothes for guests that would be staying at the beach house; in case guests forgot to bring clothes of their own. After they had gotten dressed; Erza in light purple pajamas and Lucy in a cute lime green pajama with the logo patch of a frog on a lily pad on the right side over the right breast. They had climbed into Lucy's bed and gotten underneath the sheets, snuggling up close to each other.

"Good night Erza, I love you." Lucy stated, smiling at her redhead girlfriend whom smiled back at her.

"Good night Lucy, I love you too." Erza stated back, smiling at the blonde as they leaned in, sharing a 'good night' kiss.

They both sighed in content, before closing their eyes and drifted off to sleep, smiling at how their day started and ended. But what Erza had planned for Lucy tomorrow...would surely change everything for them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza had woken up surprised to find herself alone in bed. She would glance around and spot Lucy in her bedroom closet naked with her pajamas discarded on the floor, while going over which bikini set she wanted to wear while sunbathing by the pool outside. The redhead had a playful smile on her face as she silently climbed out of the bed and sneaked up behind her blonde girlfriend.

Thanks to years of being trained in the art of stealth, it proved rather both useful and amusing for Erza, as she sneaked up behind her fellow Guild teammates multiple times and had a small laugh at their expense. While Lucy was so preoccupied with deciding on what to wear, she didn't notice her redhead girlfriend sneaking up behind her.

The blonde would let out a small yelp, which turned into giggling as she felt two warm and soft hands once again playfully slapping her butt cheeks: right, left, right, left, right, left. Lucy had turned around and locked lips with Erza as the redhead had caressed her irresistible smoking hot ass.

"Morning Erza." Lucy stated with a loving smile after she and her redhead girlfriend pulled away to breathe.

"Good morning to you too sexy." Erza replied back while rubbing her thumbs around the blonde's butt cheeks in a slow circular motion, which earned a cute seductive purr from Lucy's throat.

"Trying to decide on what to wear for today?" The redhead asked teasingly, as she had witnessed how her nude blonde couldn't make up her mind on which bikini set to wear.

"Yeah, I figured we would spend some time outside by the pool...but I just couldn't decide on which pair to wear." Lucy answered truthfully, as she and her girlfriend had glanced down in the open dresser drawer to see five rather cute sets of bikinis: one deep black with a pink bubble pattern, one scarlet with a light blue zigzag pattern, one baby blue with a smiling sun pattern, one plain blood red and one plain pinkish purple.

Erza couldn't help but smile at what cute bikinis her blonde girlfriend had in her possession, as she had kept rather dull and typical sets of bikinis back at her house. After mentally picking out the last two bikinis, she had made a suggestion.

"How about you try on the rather cute pink purple bikini babe? I'll try on the blood red one." The redhead suggested, which earned a surprised look from Lucy...but smiled at what she was planning.

After Erza had discarded her pajamas and stripped right in front of her nude blonde...Lucy couldn't but admire how hot and sexy her redhead girlfriend looked completely just like her. When their eyes met, the two girls had locked lips in a rather heated make out session and moaned in arousal as their tongues slipped in each other lips and buttocks had pressed and mushed up against each other. Both girls had felt a strong desire of lust building up between their legs, but managed to keep their sexual desires under control for later. Once the air became great, both the blonde and redhead smiled loving at each other and leaned in, as they were nose to nose.

"I want you so badly." Lucy stated, while placing a rather soft and tender peck on her girlfriend's lips which she returned.

"I want to make love to you just as badly babe, but all in good time." Erza answered while playfully and sexually squeezing the blonde's smoking hot butt cheeks, which made her Lucy quiver in excitement.

After pulling away both girls had placed the said bikinis over their themselves and walked outside to the pool, side by side with Erza placing and resting her hand on Lucy's left butt cheek. Lucy blushed as she and Erza smiled at each and giggled as the redhead placed a loving kiss on her cheek. Once they stepped outside by the pool, they had applied sun screen onto each other and pulled out two single folding bathing chairs next to each other. They had sat down and bathed in the sun, closing their eyes as they enjoyed feeling the sun's rays shining brightly down on their sexy slim bodies.

After having enough of bathing in the sun, Erza and Lucy had stepped into the pool and waded in the center, where the redhead had wrapped her left arm around her blonde girlfriend's sexy slim waist. The two girls blushed as their bikini covered butts had pressed up together and smiled as they were nose to nose. Lucy smiled as her redhead girlfriend and lover had brought her right hand up and lovingly caressed her face. The two girls had the leaned in and locked lips in a passionate make out session, smiling lovingly at each other as they pulled away to breathe and kissed, again and again for what appeared to be minutes.

Erza and Lucy smiled at each other, as they had lost themselves in their private paradise, not having to worry about anyone interrupting them and enjoying every moment as they made out. The redhead had made their make out session even hotter and sexier by seductively removing her Lucy's bikini and than her own and discarding them in the pool. Her blonde girlfriend and lover even made a cute seductive purr after Erza playfully waved her bikini bottom in front of her before dropping it in the water. They had locked lips in another make out session, blushing in arousal as they kissed nude in the pool.

After pulling away to breathe, Lucy asked softly and lovingly, "Erza?" The redhead in the same tone, "Yes babe?" The blonde would answer seductively, "Bedroom." After hearing the word 'bedroom' the two girlfriends had stepped out of the pool and into the beach house, with Erza placing and resting her hand on Lucy's left butt cheek and the blonde turned to smile at her Erza as she kissed her cheek and they giggled as they entered the bedroom. Before they got down to making love, Erza had once again playfully slapped her Lucy's butt cheek and smiled as she yelped before playfully shoving her onto the bed. They smiled at each other as the redhead had seductively climbed on top of her and locked lips in a heated kiss.

Erza had took here sweet time making love to her blonde lover, placing tender kisses on her lover's eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips before stimulating her bare bottom. Lucy had moaned in arousal as as her redhead lover kissed and sucked her breast and slowly worked her way down, placing gentle kisses on the blonde's stomach and smiled as she heard her Lucy giggling at her actions. Erza would then kiss and lick her lover's wet vagina and Lucy would move her hips in complete sync when Erza had added her middle and pointer fingers, slowly pumping them in and out of her lover's cunt. After Lucy reached her climax, the blonde would give Erza the same treatment her lover gave her until she reached her climax. They then tried two more love making positions, the 69er with Erza on top and they both kissed and licked each other's vagina's and grabbed another's buttocks, admiring the beauty of their naked bodies, especially the smoothness of their own bare skin. They moaned into each other's vagina a lot because the way the pleasured each other felt really good, they kept it going until they came.

Lastly they did some scissoring. They positioned their legs so that Erza's left was on Lucy's right and Lucy's left was on Lucy's right. They moved their bodies and the friction from grinding their vulvas together caused them to experience pleasure only two girls could enjoy from a sex act that only women could do with other women. Clits rubbed and they felt each other get wet until they came once again.

After they were worn out from all their love making, Erza and Lucy would share a few more sweet tender kisses before they they slept together in the bed, with Lucy laying on top of her redhead lover. Erza would placed a sweet kiss on her blonde lover's forehead and the two girls sighed lovingly, as they slept in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
